The Prankster's Secret
by Artz001
Summary: After a nasty prank pulled on Donatello's lab, the brainiac stumbles across the journal of Mikey's. He decides to read a bit after it fell open, and learns his baby brother is keeping a painful secret... and one amusing one. With the help of the other two, can Donnie help him? Sweet enough to cause cavities, and FLUFF ONLY. Reviews always welcome!


It wasn't that Donatello wasn't happy to reorganize and clean his lab again; he found it refreshing and helped him prepare for his next project. He just wish it wasn't because the youngest of the group had been in here, being disruptive and pulling prank after prank. Paint had gotten on everything, and half of Donnie's tools were scattered across the ground. Grumbling as he finally finished mopping the floor, Donnie turned his attention to his desk. While sifting through papers that now needed to be filing, his brain began to wander toward the youngest of the group.

"Man," the genius turtle sighed. "Mikey has been pranking us a lot recently. I mean, it is Mikey. But what could be causing such a drastic upping in his behavior? It makes no sense!"

While he continued to sift through the mounds of paperwork, his elbow knocked something off of his desk, causing a thudding sound as it hit the floor. Glancing down, he noticed it was a small notebook that had flipped open. Picking it up, and curious as to where it belonged, he couldn't help but read the first couple of sentences.

 _Sept. 23_ _rd_ _,_

 _I just don't understand. I've tried everything to get rid of these nightmares, and they still keep coming back._

Nightmares? The date had been just two days ago and Donnie didn't remember writing in a journal. Or having nightmares recently. Taking a closer look at the cover, he noticed no name. This had to be one of his brothers. But which one? He knew journals were private, but he couldn't give it to the wrong turtle. Deciding to read on for more clues, he pushed aside his better judgment and kept reading.

 _I'm at a loss. I know if I go to one of my brothers, I'm sure to be made fun of me. After all, nobody else is wimping out like I am._

Donnie's heart ached. One of his brothers was struggling? And didn't feel safe coming to him about it. Donnie was always the listener; if Raph and Leo got into a fight, he'd listen to each one separately and offer advice. On the rare occasions Mikey was feeling down, he's always cheer his younger brother up. Who would think that Donnie wouldn't make fun of him?

 _The stress is getting to me, I guess. Ever since Sensei started that rigorous training, I'm feeling worse and worse. And the extra nightmares aren't helping either. I miss sleep. I miss being able to rest and relax properly. But thank god for coffee._

Donnie grinned. He figured someone had been into his coffee stash when he noticed his new container opened up today.

 _It always creeps me the way that the Shredder kills off my brothers before me. I guess it's no surprise. I hate being alone and I'm sure he knows it. But what can a turtle do? I'm sure Raph would tease me, and Leo would just tell me to meditate. Donnie would tell me it's not real and start rambling in his science talk until my head spun. And Sensei? I hate to say it, but I think that he's part of the reason it's so bad. All the extra training to "prepare us for battle" and all it does is make me even more scared that I already am. I guess I'll try to get back to sleep; it is 4am, and I have training in 4 hours. Until next time._

Donnie felt his hands tremble. Mikey? Mikey has been feeling this way? And now the purple banded turtle knew it. How could he not have seen it before? It would explain his excessive pranks as of late. But that was a few days ago, and Sensei stopped that training yesterday, even giving the boys the day off before the weekend. That had to have helped, right?

Despite his conscious telling him to stop, Donnie couldn't help but turn the page to the next day.

 _Sept. 24_ _th_ _,_

 _Well, after almost loosing another battle, and winning only because of my water balloons, Sensei finally gave us some time off. Even if it is for a few days, I might be able to rest and relax a little bit. I tried to smile and joke around with everyone, but sometimes I need a little more._

What Donnie wouldn't have given to scoop his baby brother in his arms at that moment. Mikey had been hiding so much from them, and he was good at it! Donnie considered going to find Mikey, but the next sentences caught his eye.

 _I threatened to throw a water balloon at Sensei. It was my last one, and I wasn't going to do it. But I just wanted my brother's to play wrestle with me, and tickle me until I couldn't breathe._

Tickle him? That was a new one on Donnie. It was true that in some cases, when Mikey was being unreasonable, that Raph, Leo, and himself would gang up on the youngest turtle. Their younger brother was insanely ticklish, and even thinking of him laughing under their wiggling fingers put a smile on Donnie's face. He had no idea, however, that Mikey actually enjoyed the contact.

 _It's so bad, I know. How can someone like being tickled. Well, I'm not sure. All I know is that I love it. The feeling, the laughing, and the fact it makes my bro's happy is just an added bonus. Donnie would say some sort of brain reaction, but I know for a fact that Raphie doesn't like to be tickled. I've tried._

Donnie suppressed a chuckle. Raph was ticklish? He thought he'd never hear of that.

 _I hope sleep comes easier tonight, though I'm sure it would if I had passed out from exhaustion. I miss it, but I have to accept the fact that it's not normal. And it never will be._

Donnie's heart broke. Why wasn't it normal? Though he had never thoroughly studied the exact science behind the tickling sensation, he had read numerous accounts of people enjoying the sensations. Donnie didn't know if he truly dared to turn the page, but he did so anyway and continued reading.

 _Sept. 25th,_

 _Well, turns out I was wrong. Even taking it easy didn't help anything. These nightmares aren't stopping. Maybe it's time for me to confront someone? But who? I mean, it's not like talking would make it all go away, no matter how much I wish it would._

 _I wish Donnie was here, and tickling me to pieces. He always teases me when he does it, saying things like "tickle tickle" and "coochie coochie coo". It always makes it tickle so much worse. Heck he can even tickle on my plastreon and I feel it. I didn't know how much I'd miss those tummy tickles._

Donnie let out a small giggle. It was so cute how Mikey would kick his legs a bit when he did manage to tickle his baby brother's stomach. Though only he knew of that spot, Mikey guarded it well when he was being tickled beyond reason.

 _Or even Raph's taunts and Leo's gentle contact would be great right now. I just miss the feeling. It's 6 am now, and I know I should get out of bed, but I can't. Perhaps today I can plan a massive prank on Donnie? I bet that will get him riled up. Or, maybe it'll just end with me getting bonked on the head. But either way, I've got to try. I can't take the stress anymore._

Donnie looked around at his scatted paperwork. That explains the extent of the paint ball prank. Closing the journal, he sat down and rubbed the bridge of his non-existent nose. What was he to do? He couldn't just come out and confront Mikey about his stress, and whether the turtle would admit it or not, talking would help him out a great deal. While he sat debating on what to do about the situation, a large banging sounded on the lab door. Sighing, he rose from his seat, careful to close the journal, and answered it.

"Hey Don," Raph said. "You coming out for movie night, right? We're watching Monster House. You know how it freaks Mikey, even though he loves the movie and-"

Donnie quickly grabbed Raph's arm and pulled him into the lab, shutting the door behind him.

"Donnie! What th-"

"Shh!" Donnie hissed covering his brother's mouth. "Where's Mikey and Leo?"

Confused, Raph pushed Donnie's hand away and crossed his arms in annoyance at Donnie's actions and contact. "Mikey went to get the pizza and Leo's meditating. Why?"

"Get Leo in here, we have a bit of a... situation."

Raph cocked a brow, but complied and went to fetch the leader. Withing a moment's time, both turtles returned to find Donnie sitting at his desk, a journal in hand.

"Okay Donnie..."

"Shut the door," Donnie interrupted Leo. The leader complied as both he and the hot head shared a glance. This had bad news written all over it.

"What's going on?" Leo asked concerned. "Shouldn't Mikey be here for this?"

"It's about Mikey," sighed Donnie. "He's been having nasty nightmares about Shredder and not sleeping properly."

"Mikey? That kid never seems upset, even when Sensei had us on lock down," Raph crossed his arms. "How do you know this?"

It was Donnie's turn to get nervous. "I... I did something I'm not proud of."

Leo glanced at the journal in his hands and recognized it.

"... Is... isn't that Mikey's?"

"Yeah. He left it in here after he painted my lab rainbow colors and messed up my desk. It knocked off, and opened up. I didn't know who it belonged to, so I started searching for it's owner and I ended up reading a few pages..."

"Donnie! That's a total invasion of privacy!" Leo snapped. "That's Mikey's diary! It's where he writes down his thoughts!"

"I didn't know that!" Donnie exclaimed. "Well... not at first..."

"Okay, so Donnie read chuckle head's diary, so what?" Raph still crossed. He was getting annoyed.

"Wait, you said it had something to do with nightmares?" Leo suddenly remembered Donnies concern. The purple banded turtle let out an exasperated sigh before continuing.

"And I think I know how we can help him. But you'll have to brace yourself a bit. And listen to what it says."

Leo glanced at Raph, who shrugged. The hot head had no problem breaching privacy when it meant the well being of his brothers. But Leo knew that reading private writings was wrong without owner consent. However, with Donnie this worried, should it accept and listen? For his baby brother's sake?

"... Okay Donnie. But ONLY the parts you read. Nothing else."

So Donnie quietly read aloud from the journal, which in turn caused worry from the older brothers. Until, the parts about tickling were read aloud. The longer that Donnie continued to read, the wider Leo's eyes got, and the more astonished Raph's expression became.

"... 'either way I've got to try. I can't take the stress anymore.' " Donnie closed the journal shut. "That's all I read."

Both older brothers stared in silence for a moment before Leo dared to speak.

"I had no idea he was struggling this badly at night."

"Neither did I," Donnie said. "He's been in my coffee to try to keep that appearance up for us."

"Why didn't he come talk to us?"

"Weren't you listening?" Raph said. "He was afraid we would make fun of him."

"I wonder where he'd get that idea from," Leo said sarcastically.

Sensing a fight, Donnie quickly stepped between the two. "Guys! This isn't about you. This is about Mikey."

Leo and Raph each took a deep breath calming down. Donnie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before speaking again.

"Good,"

"I can't believe he likes being tickled," Raph smirked. "No wonder he pulls those stupid pranks."

Leo giggled. "I know. He is funny when he's getting tickled."

Raph couldn't contain his chuckle. "I know. And I didn't know he was ticklish on his stomach."

Donnie couldn't help the short snort that came from his mouth. "I discovered it by accident one day."

The three giggled as Leo's shell cell went off. Checking the phone, his face fell.

"Oh man. Mikey's on his way back. He'll be here in five."

Frowns formed on the other's faces. It was Raph that broke the silence.

"So... what do we do?"

Donnie sighed and nodded to the book in his hands. "It would seem the answer is obvious."

"We can't just tickle the snot out of him while the movie's going," Raph said. "Not in front of Sensei. I'm sure Mikey would be embarrassed, and we'd get shushed while the movie is playing."

"No," Leo smirked. "But if Mikey wants all his big brothers to give him a little torture, then we will comply. Here's what we'll do..."

Mikey suppressed the yawn wanting to escape his mouth. Holding a couple of large pizzas, he was excited for movie night, but was exhausted. It seemed every time he closed his eyes, he could see Shredder killing off his family before his eye. The mere memory of the nightmare sent a shiver up the turtles spine. Mikey's stress relief methods were all failing. Drawing, writing, video games... everything failed to keep him from freaking out and relive the same nightmare every single night for almost a week now. Donnie's coffee helped keep his hyperactive tendencies during the day, but he hated drinking the bitter drink. He was already tired, and there was still a whole movie to sit through. Sighing, he began regretting starting Saturday night movie night with everyone.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the lair with the goofiest grin he could muster. He could totally keep up the charade. His brothers weren't ever bothered by bad dreams, and he wasn't about to be either.

"Yo dudes! Pizza's here!" he hollered out. His brothers came rushing from the living room and into the kitchen, each with grins on their faces.

"Thanks for getting pizza," Leo smiled.

"No problamo Leo!" Mikey giggled. He reached into the fridge and grabbed the closest soda to him; mountian dew, and cracked it open. "So, we ready for Monster House?"

His older brother smiled at him as they all communed before the TV. Sensei was there drinking tea, patiently awaiting his sons to join him.

"No April or Casey?" Raph asked looking for their human friends.

"Nope. They have a school function tonight," Donnie smirked. "They may swing in tomorrow afternoon though."

Mikey felt mildly relieved. While he loved spending time with the two, he really wasn't up to their company tonight. The movie played, and Mikey found his eyes glued to the screen. His brothers, however, weren't as focused on the screen as the youngest. Each observed Mikey closely, silently counting the times he would almost yawn, and noticing the bags under his eyes for the first time in a long time. Sensei had taken notice as well, of course. But he assumed the situation would resolve itself within a few days. It was one of the biggest reasons he allowed his sons to slack in training. It had taken a toll on all his sons, but he noticed that his youngest was struggling the most. Sensei knew it wasn't residing either, and that it couldn't continue on forever. But by the time the movie was over, he decided to try and resolve the situation in the morning.

"That was such a sad movie," Mikey commented.

"I know," Leo nodded. "It's so sad he had to loose his wife."

Sensei glanced over at his sons one more time before deciding to retire to his room for sleep and meditation. "I shall retire for the evening," he stated simply. "Good night my sons."

"Night Sensei!" the four boys chorused together. With a bow of his head, he retreated to his room for meditation, silently praying that his youngest would resolve his issues by morning.

"So! Who's up for Mario Kart?" Raph rubbed his hands together in anticipation. It was no secret that as soon as Sensei left for his room that the boys often stayed up late and slept in the next day. Leo, however, knew Raph wasn't overly fond of the game. But Mikey was, and he was sure that it was just for his brother's sake.

"Dude, right here!" Mikey exclaimed. While he was exhausted, he had been waiting for a chance to battle Raph on rainbow bridge. The boys started an epic elimination tournament of Mario Kart, a new turtle playing the winner and so on. When they finished rainbow bridge (Mikey winning of course), they played as many tracks as they could stand. The hooting and hollering didn't bother Sensei; the rat was so deep into meditation nothing short of an attack on the lair would disturb him. For the first time in a while, Mikey started to loosen up a bit. His brothers took notice to this and cast each other hopeful looks when the youngest wasn't looking. The clock in the kitchen read 1 in the morning before they noticed how worn out Mikey was looking. Deciding now was as good a time as any, Raph stretched and popped his shoulders a bit.

"Well. It's late. I think it's time fore bed."

The brothers didn't miss Mikey's eyes widening for a brief moment, but the youngest quickly replaced his look. "I guess."

"Well, you have beaten all of us in each race," Donnie smirked. "And due to it being 1:03 in the morning, I think it's sufficient to say it's time for bed anyway."

Mikey reluctantly nodded and stood up to stretch. Mustering the last of his energy, he forced out his normal happy persona. "I suppose you're right. Besides, I'm making pancakes tomorrow, I should get some sleep. Night dudes!"

As each brother replied with "Night!", the olders watched as the youngest toddled off to his bedroom. Leo gave the other two a look when they heard his door close.

"So... when should we be doing this?"

"I'd give it an hour, at least," Donnie said as he pulled out his cell to set a timer. "It'll give him time to fall asleep, and if we are lucky he'll actually stay asleep."

The brothers nodded and sat back down on the couch, making themselves comfortable and flipped on the TV to a random show for the long wait ahead of them.

As soon as Donnie's alarm went off, the three turned the television off and stretched briefly before heading down the hall toward the youngster's room. As they approached, the three could hear whimpering from inside the room, and the sound of violent movment. Donnie sighed in exasperation.

"I guess it's up to us to fix this. Just remember the plan."

Leo and Raph nodded, heart ache planted on both their faces. It hurt all three to hear their baby brother in pain. Quietly, Donnie turned the door knob and entered the bedroom, the other two in tow. Mikey was wrapped up in his disheveled blanket, tossing and turning almost violently. Tears were pouring from his eyes as his whimpers and cries steadily grew louder.

"Mikey! Wake up!" Raph couldn't take it anymore and spoke first. Being careful not to touch him, Raph got close and kept calling his name. Touching him, Donnie had warned during their meeting, could result in him thinking he was being attacked while in his panic-like state. Leo shut the door to block out most of the noise as Donnie held his breath, praying that his baby brother would wake.

Within a few moments of Raph's calling, Mikey's blood shot eyes snapped open and he jumped, screaming loudly as though someone was hurting him. And it wasn't one scream; Mikey kept screaming, not fully realizing he was awake yet.

"Whoa whoa Mikey! It's okay!" Raph shouted while, despite Donnie's warnings, gently grabbing onto the prankster's shoulders and giving him a controlled shake. "It's okay! It's just us!"

Mikey blinked the last of his sleep away from his eyes before his screams finally stopped. Raph let go of Mikey and stepped back a bit, to allow the orange banded turtle to see his surroundings. His older brothers stood before him, each with a worried expression on their face. There was no hiding the nightmare this time, or the tears that had been trickling down his face throughout his terrifying dream state. With nothing more to hide, Mikey opened up his floodgates and launched himself into Donnie's arms, wailing loudly. His face burned with shame as Donnie wrapped his arms around him and began to rub circles on his shell as soothingly as possible.

"Shh shh shhhh," Donnie whispered. "It's okay. We're here; we're right here. Don't cry, you're safe now."

Leo came closer and started stroking Mikey's head as comfortingly while Raph took to to Mikey's shoulders, gently gripping and massaging them as the youngest wailed into Donnie's shoulder, desperate to work out some of the tension that had built up. None of the older turtles could remember the last time the orange goof ball had cried so hard, and it seemed like eons before Mikey's sobs finally subsided . The youngest slowly dared to look up at his older brothers. When he did, each caught the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks and offered a gentle smile. There would be no taunting of dreams tonight, and the last of his embarrassment started floating away.

"There," Donnie smiled softly as Mikey was reduced to sniffling. Leo pulled a tissue from Mikey's desk and handed it toward the smart turtle. Donnie held the hankie up to Mikey's nose. "Blow," he commanded gently. Mikey complied, not bothering to care that he was being babied. After his noise was blown, Donnie folded the hankie a couple of times and gently wiped tears off of his brother's face with a clean side. When he was done, Raph silently held up a small waste basket he had found in Mikey's room, allowing Donnie to throw the used tissue away. "Better now?"

Mikey hiccuped a little and nodded.

Each older stole a glance toward each other, wondering who would speak first.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo took a seat next to his brother and threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling Mikey into a comforting side hug. He could feel the smaller turtle shiver with fright. And it nearly broke his heart.

"I... I don't know," Mikey stuttered. "It was... just a dream... But it felt so real..."

Donnie and Raph looked at each other before Donnie spoke. "Talking to us will make it better. Trust me. We can help you through this Mikey. You're not alone."

Sniffling a bit, Mikey glanced at his brothers. Each one was looking at him in the most comforting and gentle expressions. Even Raph had dropped the tough guy act in favor of trying to help him. Mikey sighed and suddenly found the floor more interesting.

"... I've kinda been dreaming this for a while," the youngest admitted. "Ever since our fight with the Shredder, I just keep seeing him taking you guys out. You all die, and your blood is everywhere," Mikey felt the tears returning to his eyes, "and I try so hard to save you, but I can't!" Mikey's began hiccuping a little more, prompting Leo to give him a gentle squeeze. "And I'm left alone! And... and... and..."

Mikey disolved quickly into sobs again, prompting Raph to take a seat on Mikey's other side. "Hey bud," he said gently. "You know that would never happen, right?"

"We'd never leave you like that," Donnie said.

Mikey sniffled and calmed his sobs again as Raph even wrapped his arm around his other side.

"It's okay, little brother," Leo cooed. "Nothing can hurt you."

Mikey sniffed again, scrubbing off his tears with the palms of his hands. He knew he was safe in the lair, and his brothers were right there with him.

Leo and Raph exchanged a look, before sharing it with the smart turtle. Each silently asking what the next move would be. Donnie nodded slightly and sighed.

"Mikey?"

The orange banded turtle looked up from his lap. "Yea?"

Hesitating, Donnie pulled out the journal from his shell. Mikey's eyes widened a bit.

"You left this in the lab," Donnie said handing it to his younger brother. "And I... I accidentally knocked it over and it opened up a bit."

Mikey's face went as red as Raph's mask. "You... read it, didn't you?"

Donnie sighed and nodded. "Not all of it. Just the past few days."

Mikey's blush got deeper as he recalled what he had written "Oh..."

Donnie suddenly felt the need to explain himself. "I didn't know who it belonged to, and I was looking for a clue in the text. But when I read about your current night terrors..."

Mikey nodded. "I'm not mad, D. You were doing it for the best intention. And it's my fault for leaving it in the lab."

Donnie visibly relaxed a bit, happy Mikey wasn't upset with him.

"Mikey," Leo spoke. "Donnie read to us what he had read. And... we learned something about you."

Mikey could feel his face burning even more. "O... Oh?"

Raph smirked. "We didn't know you liked to be tickled, bro."

Mikey groaned and hid his face in his hands, suddenly desperate to hide from the three staring at him. Leo chuckled and squeezed his brother closer.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said. "It's not a bad thing."

"Yea," Raph smirked. "We wish we would have known sooner."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Donnie asked.

Mikey dared to peek out from his hands at them. They weren't teasing him, so he decided to speak. "I... I guess it's because it seemed so... baby ish... I mean, I know I'm the baby of the family, but I was afraid you guys would make fun of me for it."

"We wouldn't do that," Leo said, casting a side glance at Raph, who looked annoyed back. Sensing yet another fight, Donnie cleared his throat and spoke.

"Why do you like to be tickled?"

Mikey hesitated, his blush still present on his face. "I don't really know. I mean, I love the laughter. And the tickly feelings on my skin kinda feel nice. I guess I like it because it's something not so serious, you know? Something that kinda retains to child hood, and is innocent."

Donnie couldn't help the sweet expression his face took, which in turn caused Mikey to offer a small smile. He always questioned how Mikey stayed so positive. It wasn't a shocker that the answer was his childhood wonder that he seemed to have retained, even at this age. Raph and Leo shared similar expressions as Donnie's, though the look in their eyes also showed a bit of mischief. I guess it was time for phase two of their plan. Donnie's soft gaze suddenly mimicked the same sort of trouble-making vibe his older brother's held. Mikey noticed it and felt his small smile drop.

"So," Donnie said with a returning grin. "You really don't mind if it I did... This?" As Donnie finished the sentence, he reached over and started gently scribbling Mikey's sides. The reaction was instant; Mikey squealed in surprise and broke into high pitched giggles. Leo and Raph took the moment to wrap their arms into Mikey's to hold him still. The turtle began thrashing out of habbit, but couldn't move with the oldest two holding him steady.

"I can't hear you Mikey," Donnie said in a teasing tone. "You don't mind this at all, do you?"

Mikey's giggles turned to belly laughter the longer Donnie ran tickling fingers up and down his sides. Leo and Donnie couldn't help but start giggling at how much the youngest was thrashing, and even Raph had an amused grin forming on his face.

"You better answer him," Leo chuckled out.

Mikey struggled to speak through his laughter, but he finally managed out, "Y-Yes!"

A satisfied grin spread over the smart turtle's face. "Well, what about here?" he teased as he shifted from Mikey's sides to his armpits, as his arms were held out by Leo and Raph. Each older turtle chuckled as Mikey's Raph jumped up a few notches and he seemed to laugh harder.

"HAHAHAHAHA YES YES YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mikey squealed out. Raph decided suddenly that Donnie couldn't have all the fun in this.

"Well I know you're really ticklish here," Raph used his spare hand and started gently tickling Mikey's jaw line. Said turtle squealed even higher pitched and scrunched his head up in an attempt to dull the tickling sensation. Though it was all out of habit and reflex; he was actually enjoying being tortured like this by his siblings. He was ecstatic that they weren't making fun of him for it either.

"Or here?" Leo reached down, now deciding to get into the mix, and started squeezing Mikey's leg, right about his knee cap. Mikey seemed to howl with more laughter and began kicking is leg.

Raph chuckled. "I never really noticed before, but the little cheese ball here is really ticklish!"

"I know!" Donnie grinned. "It's like the lightest brush sends him into hysterics!" Leo nodded, happy to hear Mikey giggle and laugh. After a few moments, Donnie piped upa gain. "Oh oh! Watch what happens when I do this!"

Both older brothers stopped their tickling, letting Mikey breathe for just a moment. It was just for a second though, as Donnie starting scratching around his stomach. Mikey let out an actual scream before dissolving into hard giggles. As he did so, his legs started kicking off the floor in a rapid fire motion. He found himself laying back on the bed, Leo and Raph having to shift at the unexpected reaction. Once laying down, Mikey started rolling around from side to side; reactions way to try and shake off the tickling fingers.

"Whoa!" Raph exclaimed at the sudden thrashing. "I didn't think that would be big of a reaction!"

Donnie couldn't help the giggles escaping his own mouth. "I know. I discovered it on accident one day. It's easily one of his most ticklish spots."

Leo grinned and joined his hand with Donnie's two. Raph, deciding not to be left out, also joined his free hand into the fray. Mikey's giggles turned to howling laughter and his thrashing became more intense. It was only at that point did Donnie gasp that the tickling lessened.

"Wait!" he said. "I remember something from the journal."

Leo and Raph pause their tickling, letting Mikey breath for a second. "What is it Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Something that's suppose to make it worse. I want to test it."

Mikey's eyes widened as he still had remaining giggles. "D... Donnie?"

Donnie grinned like a mad scientist and started slowly tickling the youngest again, just enough to bring giggles back to Mikey's mouth. Giving one last glace at Leo and Raph, Donnie spoke to Mikey slowly and tauntingly.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Raph and Leo laughted at how much more Mikey's giggles picked up and he started thrashing harder again. Even Donnie giggled so hard he almost ceased tickling his little brother.

"Oh my god that's funny!" Raph said through his chuckles. "... Do it again."

"WHAT?!" Mikey finally founnd his voice for a second before Donnie switched up his tickling, opting for closer to where the turtles would have a belly button. If they had one of course.

"... Coochie coochie coo!" Donnie drawled out the first word a bit, sending Mikey back into more laughter and thrashing.

"Why does it make it worse?" Leo said with the biggest smile on his face.

"I think it's psychological," Donnie said. "I'll explain later. But now..."

Donnie decided to try one more theory. Slowing his tickling down a little bit, Mikey stopped thrashing and just laid down with giggles. Donnie grinned at Leo and Raph, both giving a nod of approoval, before he started teasing again.

"...Tickle... tickle... tickle," he started out saying the words slowly, as if mimicking the Jaws theme song. Mikey's giggles held up, and nobody could miss the happiest look of anticipation on his face and Donnie continued. "Tickle... tickle tickle tickle tickle," and without warning, he started rapidly scribbling his digits over Mikey's belly, while rapidfiring words in a higher pitched tone, "TICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLE!"

Mikey screamed a semi girly scream and thrashed around, laughing the hardest he had all evening. Donnie, Leo, and Raph all burst out in uncontrollable laughter of their own as Mikey's laughter boomed throughout the room. It wasn't long before the older ones were laughing too hard to continue tickling their baby brother, and each became a mess in the room. Raph and Leo were laughing on the bed, with Mikey, who had been released, took to curling into a ball laughing as he did so. Donnie remained on the floor supporting himself on hands and knees; soon failing as he fell over. This of course, doubled the laughter from the others as well, and soon it was a chain reaction from there. They laughed together (with each brother sneaking a ticklish poke or two to the younger turtle throughout the ordeal) for at least a half an hour before they all finally calmed down enough to look at each other without bursting into more laughter.

"Th-that was fun!" Mikey chirped. The older siblings were happy to see that the spark that had been missing from their brother's eyes was finally returning. "Thanks dudes."

"Not a problem," Raph said giving Mikey a noogie.

"But next time, tell us when something is bothering you," Leo said patting Mikey's shell. "We're always here to help, no matter what's going on."

Donnie nodded in agreement, prompting Mikey to smiled. "Thanks, bros."

Mikey quickly latched onto Leo and Raph, pulling them in a group hug together. Donnie smiled as Leo and Raph, in turn, pulled him from the floor and into the group hug.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Donnie asked. The brother's watched a slight blush returned on the turtles face.

"Well, I'm a little worried the nightmare will come back."

Raph and Leo exchanged a look before smirking. Breaking the group hug, Leo directed Donnie to stay with Mikey as they ran out of the room. Mikey and Donnie sat in silence for a moment, both confused at what their brother's were up to, before the older two came back with as many pillows and blankets as they could hold.

"Slumber party!" Mikey grinned, causing Donnie to giggle.

"I suppose we can all fit in here somehow," Leo said as they threw a pillow and blanket toward Donnie.

"I call the bed!" Mikey joked around, earning a groan from each of his siblings.

"Really?" Raph said as he dug his fingers into Mikey's sides, earning giggles from the orange banded turtle. "You looking for more tickles?"

Mikey giggled and gently swatted Raph's hands away. "I-I'm good. Thanks though."

Donnie giggled, using the confusion to secure a place on the bed next to Mikey. Raph muttered something about "No fair", before finding a comfortable place on the floor next to Leo. Leo chuckled and wrapped an arm around Raph, whispering something along the lines of "You'll get it next time. This prompted both to chuckle before falling into a deep sleep.

Mikey pressed himself against the wall, with Donnie curling up beside him. Hesitantly, Mikey scooted a little closer to Donnie before pressing his face into the smart turtle's shoulder. Donnie giggled as he opened up his arm, inviting Mikey to curl up. Mikey let out a soft chirp of delight before snuggling close to Donnie.

"Thanks D," Mikey sighed. "I really appreciated this tonight."

Donnie smiled and ran a single digit along Mikey's side, earning soft giggles from his younger brother. Ceasing just as quickly as he started, Donnie pulled his younger brother close. "You're welcome. But seriously," he whispered, earning a glance from Mikey. "Next time you want to be tickled, just ask. Okay?"

Mikey nodded and yawned and nuzzled into his brother's side before falling deeply into a peaceful slumber. Donnie waited until he could hear even breathing coming from Mikey before allowing himself to drift into a peaceful sleep.

And that is how Sensei found the four of them early in the morning. Knowing his sons normally would not come out of their rooms before 10 in the morning, he checked into Mikey's room, concerned for his youngest. When he saw them all snuggling together, and the grin on their faces, he smiled before shutting the door. He decided not to try to wake them up, and let them have their time. After all, it was only a matter of time before the brothers figured out that Michelangelo actually enjoyed being tickled and use the knowledge to help him out.


End file.
